


El equilibrio del Universo

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero uno de los pilares inamovibles en su vida es que Kisumi siempre sonríe. Y cuando no lo hace es porque algo va terriblemente mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El equilibrio del Universo

Sousuke entra al hospital esperando malas noticias.

Sousuke sale del hospital con malas noticias y Kisumi Shigino correteando tras él como un cachorro entusiasmado.

No sabe por qué tolera su presencia, por qué no le sugiere que vaya a hacer algo más productivo o le dedica alguna réplica cortante para hacerlo callar y quitárselo de encima, pero por algún motivo se las ingenia para responder con monosílabos hasta que se encuentran a unas manzanas de ese bloque gris por fuera y blanco por dentro y se detiene al ver la estación de tren al otro lado de la calle.

—Por cierto, Sousuke —ni corto ni perezoso, Kisumi toma su pausa como una bienvenida a su afecto y se cuelga en su hombro—. No me has contado por qué estabas en el hospital.

Y quizá es la nostalgia porque hace siglos que no lo ve, o ansiedad que burbujea en su estómago porque engañar a Rin no es fácil; puede que sea el peso que no quiere dejar a nadie más y lo obliga a caminar arrastrando los pies. A lo mejor que Kisumi haya tenido la suerte de apoyarse en su hombro bueno tiene algo que ver. El candado con que Sousuke selló sus labios antes de regresar a Iwatobi está oxidado, y Kisumi ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse para forzarlo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —pregunta, sin terminar de creer lo que está haciendo. Pero no quiere volver a Samezuka tan pronto, así que deja que Kisumi lo guíe a la cafetería más cercana, amparado en su cháchara.

—Me disloqué la muñeca el otro día —confiesa mientras la camarera trae un café y un batido, mostrándole la mano—. En el entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el mismo colegio que él Sousuke sabía si Kisumi era tan despreocupado como parecía. Siempre le dio la impresión de que su amigo vivía al margen de los problemas, todo sonrisas, bromas y comentarios ligeros. En ese aspecto no ha cambiado; Sousuke no sabe si Kisumi ha barbotado las primeras palabras que se le han venido a la cabeza, ha considerado justo confiarle su problema a cambio de que él le cuente el suyo, o hay más de lo que su sempiterna sonrisa cuenta.

—Me lesioné el hombro —admite tras unos minutos y dos sorbos a su café. Los ojos de Kisumi se abren más de lo habitual a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Nadando? —Sousuke asiente—. Vaya faena. ¿Cuánto tienes que estar sin nadar?

La pregunta deja al joven descolocado, pero aún más extraña es la sonrisa que sigue grabada en los labios de Kisumi.

—No mucho.

La tarde se apaga de repente, pese a que el sol apenas ha empezado a ponerse. Sousuke no sabe por qué miente cuando pesa tanto, pero cuando Kisumi vuelve a reclamar el protagonismo en la conversación se siente extrañamente satisfecho por haberlo hecho.

 

 

 

Faltan apenas dos días para el torneo regional cuando Sousuke ve a Kisumi de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, encuentra primero a su hermano a la puerta de una juguetería. Sousuke se queda mirando al niño demasiado fijamente, preguntándose a quién le recuerda hasta que el crío entra en la tienda corriendo y sale unos segundos después con un Kisumi que no parece muy agradado por el hecho de que alguien esté observando a su hermano. Al menos, hasta que descubre de quién se trata.

—¡Sousuke! —su expresión se ilumina, y pese a que el hombro le duele horrores Sousuke no puede evitar querer devolverle la sonrisa. No lo hace, sin embargo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí —responde, y es otra mentira. Acaba de recibir la confirmación de que su hombro se está viniendo abajo de nuevo y no puede decírselo a Kisumi.

Kisumi, cuya muñeca vuelve a estar en perfectas condiciones. Tras presentarle a Hayato y no lograr que el niño deje de mirar a Sousuke con desconfianza, camina junto a él por varias calles. Sousuke no entiende por qué el hermano de su amigo es tan cauteloso con él. Apenas es un par de centímetros más alto que Kisumi.

Cuando llegan a la esquina en que sus caminos se separan, donde Kisumi y Hayato tienen que cruzar el paso de peatones y Sousuke ha de girar a la izquierda, alza el brazo para despedirse, pero el gesto se queda a medias, una mueca de dolor traicionando su fachada. Kisumi se detiene y frunce el ceño, y durante unos breves instantes su sonrisa perenne desaparece para ser sustituida por algo terriblemente parecido a preocupación.

Y, sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con que Sousuke retroceda hasta que vuelve a estar a su lado y Hayato lo mira con suspicacia.

—¿El domingo por la tarde tienes algo que hacer? —el punzante dolor de su hombro no hace sino recordarle que se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y si Sousuke no se lo dice a tiempo Rin lo descubrirá por su cuenta en el torneo.

Pese a todo, cuando guarda el número de Kisumi en la agenda de su móvil Sousuke descubre que realmente quiere verlo de nuevo.

 

 

 

Rin ha repetido unas cincuenta veces que va a matarlo por haber sido tan irresponsable. Aunque es difícil creerlo cuando cada tres palabras se le quiebra la voz y sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

A Sousuke le sorprende el mensaje de Kisumi ( **Estoy en la entrada de Samezuka, date prisa** ) casi tanto como el hecho de que haya sido él quien se ha puesto en contacto primero, pero no se queja. Sale del dormitorio rezando para no encontrarse con Rin en su camino hacia la salida. Afortunadamente, sólo ve a Momotarou, que parece estar observando algún tipo de insecto en el jardín.

Kisumi sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando lo ve, y no tarda en agarrarle el brazo y arrastrarlo por la calle mientras le habla de un lugar en el que venden yogur helado o algo así. A Sousuke nunca le ha gustado que lo lleven como a un perro desobediente, por no hablar de que le gustaría tener unas palabras con él acerca de su lengua excesivamente suelta, pero escuchar la diatriba de Kisumi es más fácil que pensar en que está huyendo de lo que debería haber afrontado hace meses.

Además, Kisumi le ha agarrado el brazo bueno pese a que Sousuke aún no le ha dicho cuál es. Quizá merezca un voto de confianza.

Para cuando llegan a la tienda y se ponen a la cola para comprar su merienda, por desgracia, Kisumi ha agotado su parte de la conversación, dejando en el aire un silencio incómodo que casi saca las palabras de Sousuke a la fuerza:

—Voy a dejar de nadar.

Hay un hueco en la cola delante de ellos, pero Kisumi no avanza.

—¿Eh?

—Después del torneo nacional —quizá Sousuke se lo esté imaginando, pero la espalda de Kisumi se tensa tanto que el joven parece crecer unos centímetros.

Finalmente, Kisumi da un paso. Sousuke espera unos segundos antes de imitarlo, y cuando lo hace su amigo se vuelve hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

Lo más extraño es que en su rostro aún hay el fantasma de una sonrisa. Quizá crea que Sousuke está bromeando.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi hombro? —murmura.

Ninguno habla hasta que tienen sus copas de yogur helado. El establecimiento está lleno, así que van a un parque cercano y se dejan caer en el primer banco vacío que encuentran.

—¿No se puede curar?

Es imposible saber la expresión de Kisumi; está inclinado sobre su copa, tan cerca que su nariz prácticamente roza el sirope de fresa que su yogur lleva por encima. Pero, al menos en su voz, no hay ni rastro de la habitual sonrisa.

Sousuke clava la mirada en el suelo. Teme confirmar sus sospechas, porque que Kisumi no sonría demostraría que el Universo se ha estropeado.

—No —responde. Ya ha visto lo suficiente para saber que, sin importar cuán bien parezca estar, siempre se vendrá abajo en el momento más crítico. Tomó su decisión antes, mucho antes de decírselo a Rin.

Ambos meriendan en silencio, y Sousuke lamenta no haber interrumpido a Kisumi cuando han salido de Samezuka; quizá si lo hubiese hecho su amigo tendría ahora algo que decir.

—¿Irás a algún lado en las vacaciones de verano? —inquiere Kisumi de repente.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis tíos han regalado un juego nuevo a mi hermano, pero es para varias personas. ¿Quieres venir un día?

A Sousuke no le hace mucha gracia la idea de estar rodeado de desconocidos. Tampoco le gusta irrumpir en casas ajenas.

—Vale.

 

 

 

Pese al vacío que pesaba en su estómago cuando ha salido de su casa, Sousuke se lo pasa inexplicablemente bien con Kisumi, jugando al nuevo videojuego de Hayato. Además, después de tres partidas el niño termina olvidando su recelo, y para cuando juegan la última ronda está sentado en el regazo de Sousuke, ordenándole qué hacer con un espíritu competitivo nacido probablemente del deseo de derrotar a su hermano.

—¡Hemos ganado! —exclama Hayato, alzando los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dos contra uno es trampa —replica Kisumi, levantándose para apagar la consola.

—¡Pero hemos ganado! —sacando la lengua a su hermano, Hayato salta de las piernas de Sousuke y sale del salón corriendo, probablemente para anunciar la noticia a su madre.

—Hemos ganado —repite Sousuke, por el mero placer de ver los ojos de Kisumi entrecerrarse con irritación.

—Cuando habéis unido fuerzas. Os he dado una paliza cuando estabais por separado —Sousuke se levanta y recoge los mandos, guardándolos en el cajón del que Hayato los ha sacado antes—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Sousuke se encuentra negando con la cabeza antes siquiera de pensarlo. Ahora que no está concentrado en machacar a Kisumi, vuelve a sentir la extraña culpabilidad que lo ha acompañado desde que aceptó la propuesta del joven. El rostro de Rin se materializa durante unos segundos en su mente y a Sousuke le da la sensación de que cenar con Kisumi supone una traición a su mejor amigo.

Como si Rin no estuviese en Australia con Haruka, piensa con más amargura de la que quiere admitir.

—Mi madre está empezando a hacer la cena, así que no será un problema pedirle que haga más —insiste Kisumi

—No es eso —replica Sousuke, intentando discernir cuál es exactamente el problema. No es como si Rin fuera a ofenderse; de hecho probablemente se alegre cuando descubra que Sousuke está cultivando sus limitadas aptitudes sociales—. Es que…

—¿Qué? ¿Rin te va a regañar? —Kisumi enarca una ceja. El remordimiento por sus palabras es evidente en su mirada casi inmediatamente, y su sonrisa no es agradable.

Sousuke se pregunta a qué viene sacar a Rin a colación. Es cierto que él mismo lo estaba pensando, pero Kisumi no lo sabe.

—Estoy cansado —miente—. Otro día.

Kisumi lo acompaña hasta la puerta.

—¿Cuándo? —inquiere, aferrando el marco con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No sé. Al menos después del torneo nacional; estaremos en Tokio…

Sousuke olvida cómo se supone que debería completar la oración cuando los labios de Kisumi se posan en los suyos. Por unos instantes quiere preguntarle qué está haciendo, cómo se supone que debe reaccionar, pero entonces se da cuenta de que para eso tendría que separarse de él. A tientas, posa las manos en la cintura del joven, notando dedos enredarse en su pelo.

En ese momento, a Sousuke le importa poco la más que evidente experiencia de Kisumi. Seguir sus movimientos es fácil.

Lo difícil es, cuando Kisumi retrocede un paso y murmura “Iremos a verte” antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa, resistir la tentación de llamar al timbre para preguntarle qué diablos acaba de pasar.

 

 

 

Kisumi lo espera a la entrada del estadio. O eso dice el mensaje que Sousuke encuentra cuando mira su móvil tras darse una ducha y vestirse.

—¿Qué lees? —quiere saber Rin, acercándose a él mientras se frota el pelo con una toalla.

—Kisumi está fuera —explica Sousuke.

—¡Hala! ¿Ha venido a vernos? Hace siglos que no sé nada de él…

Sousuke despega los labios, se lo piensa mejor y vuelve a cerrar la boca.

Por algún motivo, la idea de que Kisumi y Rin se encuentren le da escalofríos. Sabe que las ganas de Rin de ver a su antiguo compañero de clase son sinceras, y que Kisumi no tiene malicia aunque en muchas ocasiones dé la impresión opuesta, pero el resentimiento en la voz del joven la última vez que lo vio sigue dando vueltas en la mente de Sousuke.

—¿No tienes que hablar con el equipo?

Rin frunce el ceño.

—Tú eres parte del equipo, así que…

—Ya no —lo corta Sousuke, ignorando la expresión dolida de Rin—. Sé el tipo de discursito emotivo que vas a dar —agrega, intentando suavizar el efecto de sus palabras mientras se cuelga su bolsa al hombro y echa a andar hacia la salida de los vestuarios—. ¡Te veo en el hotel!

Encuentra a Kisumi sentado con su hermano en las escaleras que dan a la entrada. El joven está concentrado en su móvil, y es Hayato el primero que lo ve, pero en su rostro aparece una sonrisa cuando alza la mirada y ve a Sousuke.

—¡Qué rápido!

—Ventajas de que Rin sea el capitán —Sousuke se encoge de hombros, pero se queda congelado cuando Kisumi entorna los ojos. Dura sólo un segundo, pero el nudo en el estómago sigue ahí incluso cuando echan a andar alejándose del estadio.

Sousuke quiere hablar con Kisumi, quiere preguntarle qué diablos pasó el otro día y cómo debería tomárselo, pero Hayato está ahí y no es la mejor situación. Indiferente a la tensión que se respira entre su hermano y Sousuke, el niño se aferra con una mano a cada uno, y basta que Kisumi le haga una pregunta para que empiece a hablar de sus progresos nadando, el entusiasmo evidente en su voz.

En algún punto del trayecto Kisumi sube a Hayato a sus hombros para que les diga si el local al que quiere llevar a Sousuke está muy lleno, y el joven aferra su mano casi inconscientemente.

—¿Todavía eres propenso a perderte? —resopla Kisumi, pero su sonrisa no es excesivamente burlona cuando sus dedos se cierran en torno a los de Sousuke.

Y pese a que no tiene la menor idea de qué se supone que debería esperar, ni de lo que Kisumi tenía en la cabeza cuando lo besó antes de darle con la puerta en las narices, Sousuke disfruta las horas que pasa con él y su hermano.

 

 

 

Sousuke sabe, cuando la guerra de pistolas de agua termina con Haruka inmolándose a cambio de que Rin vacíe su pistola en él y encuentran a Kisumi vagando por uno de los patios de la escuela, que estar empapado no es la razón tras el enfado del joven. No la única, al menos.

Sin embargo, está seguro de que el asunto que tienen pendiente no basta para completar la lista de motivos por los que Kisumi mira a todos lados excepto a él. Así que se limita a permanecer cerca mientras Momotarou trae toallas para todos antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el festival, observando los intentos de Makoto y Rin por hacer hablar al joven. No tienen mucho éxito.

—Creía que eras Sousuke —insiste Makoto, agarrando la muñeca de Haruka cuando el joven hace ademán de alejarse. Sousuke sospecha que tiene algo que ver con los intentos infructuosos de Rin por hacer que Kisumi pruebe uno de los dulces del festival. Por algún motivo, no le molesta—. Y Haru también te dio sin querer, ¿verdad?

Haruka asiente, aún intentando que Makoto lo suelte.

—Todos estamos mojados —prueba Rin, acercando el dulce a los labios de Kisumi una vez más—. Oh, salvo _yo_ —rectifica, mirando de reojo a Haruka.; el joven ni siquiera se inmuta. Rin suspira—. Oye, Sousuke, ¿por qué no ayudas?

—Si no tiene hambre no deberías obligarlo a comer.

—Pero está rico —insiste Rin, ofreciéndole un poco a Sousuke—. ¿Quieres?

Antes de que Sousuke pueda responder, sin embargo, Kisumi se pone en pie de un salto, como si le hubiera dado la corriente. La toalla cae al suelo, pero no parece importarle.

—Me voy —anuncia bruscamente, y Sousuke no encuentra rastro de la habitual ligereza de su voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sousuke intenta hablar, pero para cuando encuentra las palabras Kisumi ha desaparecido entre la marea de estudiantes.

 

 

 

El nudo que se ha formado en su estómago no debería apretar tanto.

Sousuke ni siquiera está seguro del motivo; quizá sea la certeza casi absoluta de que Rin, sin darse cuenta, ha tenido algo que ver con la marcha de Kisumi. O tal vez sea una ridícula ilusión cuya existencia desconocía hasta que se ha dado cuenta de que Kisumi prácticamente ha huido de Samezuka.

Sousuke prefiere no pensar mucho en motivos cuando se recuesta en la litera y envía un mensaje.

 

 **Para: Kisumi**  
¿Por qué te has ido tan pronto?  
Mensaje enviado.

 

A Rin le da tiempo a ducharse y comentar unas tres veces lo contento que Haruka ha estado con el juego antes de que Kisumi conteste:

 

 **21:23**  
De: Kisumi  
Mis padres están cenando fuera. Tengo que quedarme con Hayato.

 

Un hermano pequeño es una excusa muy convincente, medita Sousuke, pero sabe que no podrá aclarar nada si no ve a Kisumi en persona.

 

 **Para: Kisumi**  
¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la tarde?  
Mensaje enviado.

 

 **21:28**  
De: Kisumi  
No. ¿Adónde vamos?

 

Sousuke resopla ante la velocidad con que Kisumi ha respondido. Sus dedos, sin embargo, tiemblan con una sombra de duda mientras escribe otro mensaje.

 

 **Para: Kisumi**  
No me importa el sitio.  
Mensaje enviado.

 

Se muerde la cara interna de las mejillas, escribiendo de nuevo:

 

 **Para: Kisumi**  
No traigas a Hayato. Quiero hablar contigo.  
Mensaje enviado.

 

Sousuke se cubre el rostro con el antebrazo y cierra los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de hacer. Por unos instantes quiere consultarlo con Rin –no sólo el asunto de los mensajes–, pero incluso él se ha dado cuenta de que mezclar a su mejor amigo con Kisumi no es buena idea.

Está adormeciéndose cuando Kisumi responde:

 

 **21:53**  
De: Kisumi  
Te veré a las cinco en la puerta de Samezuka.

 

Sousuke juguetea con el móvil, escribe, borra, vuelve a escribir y finalmente deja el aparato junto a la almohada.

 

 **Para: Kisumi**  
Vale.  
Buenas noches.

 

 

 

Kisumi no sonríe. De hecho, ni siquiera lo mira.

Sousuke no está seguro de qué decir, de modo que deja que el joven lo guíe hasta un pequeño parque cercano. A diferencia de otras veces, sin embargo, Kisumi no hace el menor amago de agarrarle el brazo para aligerar el ritmo, y Sousuke se encuentra echándolo de menos.

Se deja caer a su lado en un banco y repasa las palabras que lleva días practicando.

Pero cuando finalmente reúne el valor, Kisumi alza la mirada y todo lo que sale de los labios de Sousuke es un siseo inarticulado.

Sus ojos, habitualmente vivaces y con un brillo travieso en la mirada, están apagados, el color diluido en las ojeras que los adornan. Los muelles que mantienen las comisuras de su boca elevadas se han roto, lo que junto a sus hombros hundidos da a Kisumi un aspecto de títere sin cuerdas.

Sousuke sabe que él tampoco tiene tan buen aspecto como de costumbre, que los nervios le han hecho perder sueño. Pero Kisumi no es así, no _debería_ ser así, y el joven desea como nunca que el chico irritante que conoce regrese a ese cuerpo desganado.

—¿Qué querías? —inquiere Kisumi.

Sousuke se muerde el labio, intuyendo que el joven no va a agradecer su preocupación.

—Eh… Tu casa —barbota, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos—. El otro día. Lo que pasó en tu casa.

—Te besé, no te puse una pistola en la cabeza —comenta Kisumi—. ¿Te molestó?

­Sousuke se encuentra sacudiendo la cabeza antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rostro cansado de Kisumi se oscurece aún más con su expresión de fastidio.

—Por el motivo estándar por el que se dan besos —bufa—. Pero si no te gusta no lo haré más y podemos fingir que no pasó.

¿Es Sousuke, o hay un deje suplicante en su voz?

—No, no es eso —Sousuke se muerde el labio—. También… El otro día, en el festival. Te fuiste de repente —Kisumi asiente—. Por Rin.

Las manos del joven se cierran en puños.

—No, no fue por Rin.

—¿Entonces?

—Por ti —la voz de Kisumi es casi inaudible. El joven toma aire—. Porque desde siempre lo miras como si fuera un sol, aunque él nunca lo ha hecho —Sousuke despega los labios, pero no logra decir nada—. Porque siempre que estáis juntos estás pendiente de él y él sólo está pendiente de Haru, y porque incluso cuando no está piensas en él y sabes que él no hace lo mismo contigo y aun así… aun así lo sigues haciendo, y da igual cuántas veces te bese, siempre saldrás corriendo con él aunque lo encuentres con Haru, y… y…

Kisumi no parece haberse dado cuenta de que ha ido alzando la voz, de que tiene las mandíbulas apretadas y las palabras que se cuelan entre sus dientes cada vez son menos inteligibles; sólo cuando se queda sin nada que decir sacude la cabeza.

Es… extraño. Sousuke no siente nada ante la declaración llena de rabia de Kisumi; ni ira, ni celos, ni sorpresa… nada. Sólo un frío que no viene de fuera, pero que dificulta la movilidad de sus articulaciones.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kisumi se pone en pie.

—¿Es lo único que quieres preguntar?

El frío impide a Sousuke negar con la cabeza; se queda mirando al joven desde el banco, luchando por desenredar su lengua, por hacerle entender…

Kisumi se lo toma como un sí.

—Me pasa lo mismo contigo —admite—. Lo siento.

De nuevo, Sousuke no logra impedir que se marche. Kisumi no se despide de él; se aleja a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás.

Ya es de noche cuando Rin lo encuentra sentado en el banco, mirando al vacío, y en silencio lo arrastra de vuelta a los dormitorios. Sousuke intenta explicar lo ocurrido, aunque no sepa por dónde empezar, pero una especie de graznido incoherente brota de su garganta y Rin lo empuja hacia la litera.

 

 

 

Sousuke despierta tarde el domingo. Le sorprende, cuando mira alrededor, descubrir a Rin sentado en su escritorio, haciendo deberes.

—Creía que te ibas a casa de Haru —comenta.

—Cambié de idea —murmura Rin, sin volverse, y Sousuke lamenta haberle ocultado cosas dos veces en tan poco tiempo. Puede que su mejor amigo no sepa qué le pasa, pero es evidente que sospecha que algo no va bien—. ¿Qué hacías anoche fuera? —inquiere, sin dejar de escribir.

Sousuke agradece que no lo mire.

—Hablar con Kisumi. Pero se fue.

El frío vuelve al recordarlo.

—¿Discutisteis?

—No… exactamente —Sousuke se gira hasta estar boca arriba—. No te rías cuando te lo diga o te ahogaré en la piscina —amenaza.

—Lo intentaré.

—Me besó.

El bolígrafo de Rin se queda congelado sobre el papel; Sousuke echa de menos el sonido que produce al deslizarse.

—Vaya.

—Creo que está celoso de… alguien. Esa persona me gustaba antes.

Rin guarda silencio durante varios minutos, durante los cuales los únicos sonidos de la habitación son la respiración de sus dos ocupantes.

—¿Y… te gusta ahora?

Sousuke vuelve a mirar a Rin. Cierra los ojos. Comprende por fin la extensión de los daños.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin, salta de la litera y se dirige a la ducha.

—Voy a hablar con él —anuncia.

—¡No has respondido!

—No es asunto tuyo —quizá Sousuke se anime a decírselo algún día. Dentro de muchos años, cuando pueda reírse de lo estúpido que fue al enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Pero no hoy.

Hoy Kisumi es más importante.

 

 

 

Es Hayato quien abre la puerta. Su rostro se ilumina al ver a Sousuke, y no tarda en tirar de su mano para meterlo en la casa.

—¿Vienes a jugar? Es temprano, pero…

—Hoy no —lo interrumpe Sousuke, sintiéndose ligeramente mal cuando el niño hace un puchero—. He venido a hablar con Kisumi. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, pero está durmiendo —explica Hayato—. Si quieres lo…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sousuke alza la mirada y descubre a Kisumi en el primer escalón de la escalera, despeinado y mirándolo con sospecha.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Otra vez? —Kisumi aparta la vista, pero se da cuenta de que permitir a Hayato escuchar la conversación no es una buena idea, así que hace un gesto a Sousuke para que lo siga. El niño se queda de pie en el vestíbulo, viendo a los dos jóvenes alejarse sin entender nada.

Kisumi no vuelve a hablar hasta que ambos están en su dormitorio y cierra la puerta tras él, apoyándose en el tablero de madera.

—¿A qué has venido ahora?

Sousuke cambia el peso de un pie a otro, su determinación tornándose nerviosismo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que debería haber dicho ayer, luchando contra el frío que intenta paralizarlo. Por una vez, desea que Kisumi lo mire en lugar de tener los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Ayer no me dejaste hablar —murmura. No es mucho, pero ese un principio. Kisumi alza la vista un poco—. Tenías razón; Rin llevaba años gustándome y nunca se enteró… y no me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era hasta hace poco, hasta que lo vi con Haru. Nunca ha sido correspondido y probablemente nunca lo sea. Nadie me lo había dicho nunca tan directamente —Kisumi entrelaza las manos, jugueteando con sus dedos—.

»Pero ya no… Te equivocaste en algo; ahora es distinto. Rin ya no me gusta así. Es mi mejor amigo, pero ya es… simplemente eso.

Kisumi ladea la cabeza; su expresión ya no es de sueño. Sus ojos brillan con sorpresa, y el joven separa sus manos y las apoya en la puerta.

—¿Y ya? —su voz también ha cambiado; es más ligera, curiosa.

Sousuke toma aire, y pese a que el otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina siente cómo algo arde en su pecho.

—No. Un día… Si quieres… Me gustaría salir más contigo —barbota finalmente, sintiéndose ridículo.

Kisumi avanza un paso, y Sousuke siente sus mejillas arder más de lo que el arrebol en el rostro del joven indica. Él también se acerca, con cautela, pero se detiene ante él, sin tocarlo.

—¿Así que no te molestó? —inquiere Kisumi, y sólo entonces Sousuke recuerda que esa pregunta aún no tiene una respuesta adecuada.

Con cuidado, temiendo que Kisumi salga corriendo pese a que aún está en pijama y sin peinar, alza el brazo y acaricia su mejilla, y un beso elimina los centímetros que quedaban entre ellos. Incluso cuando Kisumi rodea su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí un poco más, una parte de Sousuke teme que cuando termine el joven le vuelva a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

Pero en ese momento no le preocupa. La sonrisa ha regresado al rostro de Kisumi y el Universo vuelve a estar en  equilibrio.


End file.
